April, April
|Nächste= }} April, April ist die fünfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Will möchte unbedingt die Glee Kids und auch sich selbst überzeugen, dass sie auch ohne Rachel eine Chance haben können. Da fällt Will sein früherer Schulschwarm April Rhodes ein, die früher im Glee Club war und nie ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. April tretet tatsächlich dem Glee Club bei und auch wenn die anderen erst Zweifel haben, erklären sie sich später doch damit einverstanden April, die eine wirklich gute Stimme hat, im Glee Club aufzunehmen. Rachel wird währenddessen die ganze Zeit von Sandy eingeredet, dass sie kein Talent habe. Finn versucht immer wieder Rachel zurück zu Glee zu bringen, doch als sie tatsächlich wieder bei Glee erscheint und von Quinns Schwangerschaft erfährt, verlässt sie ihn wieder. Eines Abends hat der Glee Club einen Auftritt, jedoch will Will vor der zweiten Nummer April rausschmeißen, aber sie verlässt die New Directions freiwillig. Als der zweite Auftritt des Glee Clubs verloren scheint, erscheint Rachel und steigt wieder in den Glee Club ein und rettet so den Auftritt. Handlung Will hat Rachels Solo bei Don't Stop Believin'Quinn gegeben, doch dieser wird gleich nach den ersten Zeilen aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft schlecht und sie verlässt eilig den Raum. Die Glee Kids wollen alle Rachel zurück. Will sitzt mit Terri beim Essen und erzählt von Quinns Lage. Terri ist begeistert, weil das dauernde Übergeben ein gutes Zeichen dafür ist. Will fragt sie, ob er sich Sorgen machen müsse, weil Terri kaum Übel wird. Diese meint, sie würde sich auf der Arbeit immer wieder übergeben müssen. Daraufhin treffen die Beiden auf einen ehemaligen Schüler von Will. Chris erzählt ihnen, dass er immer noch zur Schule geht, weil die Carmel High School ihn immer wieder ein Jahr wiederholen lässt, weil die Vocal Adrenaline ihn brauchen, da er der einzige ist, der den dreifachen Vorwärtssalto kann. Will kommt dadurch eine Idee. Emma bestellt Finn zu sich, weil Will ihr das Geheimnis anvertraut hat. Sie vertraut Finn an, dass Finn eher ein Stipendium bekommen würde, wenn er mit Glee erfolgreich wird. Das sei zumindest wahrscheinlicher, als über den Sport eines zu bekommen. Auch ohne Rachel sei das machbar, doch sie macht ihm auch deutlich, dass er versuchen könne, sie zurück zu holen. Rachel führt ein Interview mit Jacob Ben Israel, dabei wird sie von ihm jedoch sexuell belästigt, weil er meint, sie solle ihm seinen BH zeigen. Danach bekommt sie Besuch von Finn. Sie meint sofort, dass sie nicht zum Glee Club zurück kommt, doch er wollte ihr nur seine Hilfe beim Üben anbieten. Will will eine Schülerin, die vor 15 Jahren an die William McKinley High School gegangen ist, aber nie ihren Abschluss gemacht hat und ein Star im Glee Club war, April Rhodes, zu den New Directions holen. Er gesteht Emma ebenfalls, dass er in sie verliebt war, damals war er in der neunten Klasse und sie in der zwölften. Als er sie aufsucht, findet er sie betrunken auf. Sie erzählt ihm daraufhin, wie ihr Leben einen völlig anderen Weg ging, als sie es erwartet hatte. Will bittet ihr daraufhin seine Hilfe an. Will stellt den New Directions April vor, diese sind aber misstrauisch und Finn fragt, ob jetzt auch alte Leute im Glee Club seien. Apri lacht nur und singt ihnen Maybe This Time vor. Zur gleichen Zeit singt Rachel denselben Song. Die New Directions äußern sich nicht zu Aprils Auftritt, aber Will erzählt ihr, dass sie alle eingeschüchtert von ihrer Stimme sind und nicht wissen, ob sie April aufnehmen sollen und sie daher sich ihnen persönlich annähern soll. Als erstes nimmt sich April Kurt vor und empfiehlt ihm öfters Alkohol zu trinken, da dieser ihn glücklich macht. Sie bringt Mercedes und Tina bei, wie man Dinge aus einem Laden stiehlt. Und sie verbringt gemeinsam mit Puck, Mike und Matt ein Zusammensein in der Sauna. Die meisten Glee Kids sind nun einverstanden, dass April die weibliche Leadsängerin wird. Emma macht sich aber Sorgen, dass April den Glee Kids nicht gut tut, da Kurt am nächsten Morgen betrunken und griesgrämig in die Schule kommt.thumb|Emma und der betrunkene Kurt Rachel trifft mittlerweile Finn zum Üben und er meint, dass sie einmal zusammen bowlen gehen sollen. Da kommen Will und April in den Raum und Will erklärt ihr, dass April die neue Leadsängerin ist. Rachel verlässt den Raum, sieht aber zu wie April gemeinsam mit Finn übt. Sandy schreit Rachel während sie Cabaret singt die ganze Zeit an, dass sie kein Talent besitze. Tapfer hält Rachel ihren Song bis zum Ende durch, bis sie heulend auf die Toilette verschwindet. Dort trifft sie April, die mit ihr redet, dass sie gerne ein Mitglied der New Directions ist und dass die Typen auf der Highschool viel besser aussehen als früher und dass sie vor allem Finn heiß findet. Rachel erwidert, dass er schon vergeben ist und April stellt klar, dass sie früher ein Star war und nicht vor hat zu gehen. thumb|100px|April beim BowlenAm Nachmittag gehen Finn und Rachel zusammen Bowlen. Finn versucht es ihr beizubringen, aber Rachel trifft daneben. Auch Will und April bowlen einige Bahnen weiter und danach gibt Will April gegenüber zu, dass er in der Highschool immer in sie verliebt war und nur wegen ihr dem Glee Club beigetreten ist, weil er immer schon mit ihr zusammen singen wollte. Daraufhin unterbricht April einen Bingoabend und singt gemeinsam mit Will Alone.thumb|April und Will singen "Alone" Finn und Rachel essen Pizza, bis Rachel schließlich beim Bowlen mit Finns Hilfe alle Neune schafft. Finn überredet Rachel wieder zum Glee Club zu kommen und schließlich gibt Rachel nach..thumb|100px|Finn und Rachel beim Bowlen Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana und Puck sitzen schon bereit zur nächsten Probe zu Glee und diskutieren, warum sich Quinn wohl übergeben musste. Da gibt Puck den Hinweis, dass Quinn schwanger ist und Finn der Vater. Daraufhin verlässt Puck den Raum, während Rachel ihn betritt und verkündet, dass sie wieder bei Glee mitmacht. Aber natürlich ist nicht Rachels Rückkehr, sondern Quinns Schwangerschaft Thema Nummer eins. Als Rachel erfährt, dass Finn der Vater ist, verlässt sie Glee wieder. Finn ist währenddessen bei Emma und glücklich, dass es vermutlich mit dem College und dem Musikstipendium klappen wird, und er nicht so enden wird wie all die anderen Leute, die während der Highschool ein Kind bekommen. Im Flur läuft ihm die wütende Rachel entgegen und wirft ihm vor, dass er nur versucht hat sie wieder zum Glee Club zu bekommen, damit es mit seinem Erfolg klappt und nicht wegen ihres Talentes. Finn weiß nicht was er sagen soll, außer dass er später eben genug Geld für seine Familie verdienen will. Als Rachel wenig später Sue trifft, überträgt diese ihr die Aufsicht für alle künstlerischen Fächer, da sie sich mit Sandy verkracht hat. Sue hofft, dass Rachel den Glee Club auflösen will. thumb|April bei "Last Name"An diesem Abend haben die New Directions einen Auftritt. April ist gegen das Versprechen Will gegenüber angetrunken, albert herum und küsst Puck. Aber bei ihrem großen Auftritt mit Last Name kann April sich doch unter Beweis stellen. Alle sind begeistert, aber in der Pause geht Will zu April und fordert sie auf die New Directions zu verlassen. April verlässt den Glee Club, aber schließlich freiwillig mit der Begründung, dass sie den Kindern den ganzen Sonnenschein stehle. Als Will den New Directions verkündet, dass April ausgestiegen ist und er vermutlich die Show kürzen muss, taucht Rachel auf, die den Text des zweiten Songs - Somebody to Love -, den der Glee Club singen wollte, kennt und Aprils Passagen als ihre Zweitbesetzung übernehmen kann. Und auch wenn Rachel die Choreographie nicht kannte, legen die New Directions schließlich einen tollen Auftritt hin und haben Rachel wiedergewonnen. Verwendete Musik * Maybe This Time aus Cabaret, gesungen von Rachel Berry und April Rhodes * Alone von Heart, gesungen von April Rhodes und Will Schuester * Last Name von Carrie Underwood, gesungen von April Rhodes mit New Directions * Somebody to Love von Queen, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Don't Stop Believin'' von Journey, gesungen von Quinn Fabray und Finn Hudson *'Cabaret' aus Cabaret, gesungen von Rachel Berry Hintergrundmusik *'Desafinado' von Ronnie Pleydell, als Terri und Will im Breadstix essen *'Heart of Glass' von Blondie (Nouvelle Vague-Version), als April und Will auf dem Gehweg sitzen *'You Make My Dreams' von Hall & Oates, während der Montage von April, als sie schlechten Einfluss auf den Glee Club übt *'I Want a New Drug' von Huey Lewis and the News, während der Bowling-Szene *'Heartbreak Beat' von Psychedelic Furs, wenn Finn und Rachel ihren romantischen Moment in der Bowlinghalle haben Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Kristin Chenoweth' als April Rhodes *'Stephen Tobolowsky' als Sandy Ryerson *'Iqbal Theba' als Direktor Figgins *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Jayson Blair '''als Chris *'Susan Leslie''' als Sandra, die Immobilienmaklerin *'Larry Udy' als Barry, der Barkeeper Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 7.40 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Das ist die erste Episode, deren Titel den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass der "...und das habt ihr verpasst bei Glee"-Teil vorkommt. *Kristin Chenoweth meinte, dass sie etwas nervös war, einen Song mit Matthew Morrison zu singen, da sie sich nicht wirklich für eine Popsängerin hält. *''Maybe This Time'' und einige der Dialoge aus den "Cabaret"-Szenen, entstammen der Filmversion und sind nicht im Musical enthalten. *Die Tränen die Kurt in die Augen stiegen, als April zum ersten mal singt, sind echt. *Nach dieser Staffel wird es nie wieder erwähnt, dass man vor den Sectionals bei den Invitationals antreten muss. Kulturelle Referenzen *Der Originaltitel, The Rhodes Not Taken, ist eine Referenz auf Robert Frosts Gedicht "The Road Not Taken". Fehler *Obwohl Will meint, dass "Google seine Aufmerksamkeit fördert", nutzt er die Suchmaschine "Foozle", was eine lose Parodie auf Google ist. *Bei dem Gespräch mit Emma darüber, April zurückzubringen, behauptet Will, dass dieser nur drei Punkte gefehlt haben, um den Abschluss zu schaffen, während er später meint, dass sie nur den Spanischunterricht braucht, um zu bestehen. Im Gegensatz zur College- und Universitätsstufe, vergeben die meisten High Schools nicht mehr als eine Note für jede Klasse. *Während der Bowlingszene isst Rachel eine Pizza, jedoch sagt sie später in Im Takt der Angst, dass sie Veganerin ist. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1